Tests to detect analytes in samples are known in the art. Some examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,675, issued Nov. 16, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,466, issued Nov. 20, 2001; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10,289,089, filed Nov. 6, 2002 (based on U.S. Provisional Application 60/332,877, filed Nov. 6, 2001); U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/961,998, filed Sep. 24, 2001, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/993,340, filed Nov. 19, 2004, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.